


Safe Haven.

by KohiPlease



Category: Bleach
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feel-good, Marriage of Convenience, One-Sided Attraction, Post-War, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KohiPlease/pseuds/KohiPlease
Summary: From single to married in under 24 hours. If there was a world record for reckless decision-making, you'd be the unbeatable champion.And perhaps it wasthatgullibility that warmed the ice-captain's heart.( Reader ❣ adult!Hitsugaya Toshiro )





	Safe Haven.

**01: ❣ "sign me up!"**

Your father warned you about being credulous.

It was a consequence of your soft heart, an inherited trait from your mother. See, your father hadn’t exactly viewed it as a _flaw_. It was more appropriately categorized as a weakness— _your_ weakness —because, unlike your mother, you had a tendency to pounce at every opportunity to aid without really analyzing the pros and cons.

Sure, it’d caused you a heck ton of trouble in your youth, but kids had it easy. Just slap on the classic “they’re still young” line and it becomes a memory to look back upon fondly. But the issue here was that, despite countless unpleasant incidents, your soft heart had yet to drink up the lessons of the past and manifest into something more mature. 

Your father’s warning grew deaf to your ears as you aged. _Hell_ , to be able to feel a genuine inclination towards _good_ was something to be proud of, was it not? Sure, maybe it made you look like a damn idiot at times, but what was wrong with having a pure intention towards wanting to be of use to others?

— ...or so you _thought_. You wished you’d been less of a stubborn twit and taken your father’s advice with more seriousness.

Because **this** was the kind of thing he feared you’d step into.

What kind of situation "this" is, you may ask? Well—

“Single to **married** in less than 24 hours?!” Rangiku Matsumoto, usually cool-headed and chirpy, slammed the heels of her palms on your desk. "And the fact that even our Captain Hitsugaya _willingly_ complied, I mean — are you really telling me the truth, [Name]-chan? That this all happened because his grandmother just... _asked_ you to?" 

In fear of drawing even more attention from the rest of Soul Society's defense team staff, you crept out of your cubicle and dragged Rangiku to the hallway for more privacy. With an exasperated sigh, you combed your fingers through your hair and allowed your back to slide down the wall. Rangiku's shoulders slowly relaxed, and her expression melted into something more sympathetic simply by drinking in the state you were in. "...[Name]-chan, if this happened under normal circumstances, you _know_ I'd be the first to annoy the heck out of you with how happy I'd be — knowing that you _have always_ had a lil' crush on our lil' ice captain." Matsumoto body descended to a crouch, her slender digits creeping underneath your chin to lift them until your eyes met her own.

"I know, it's just..." Your gaze lowered, painted lips parting to let out a breath in hopes of alleviating the storm that brew within your core. "I mean, old ladies _already_ make me weak, but she was something else. All she wanted was to make sure her grandson was in good hands before she took her final breath, and she kept asking me and convincing me that she saw something in me that was right for him and I just — couldn't say no." And the fact that it turned out to be Hitsugaya Toshiro's grandmother, out of all the people in Soul Society... ( _Jackpot_.)

Rangiku's burst of laughter was an unexpected response to your little dramatic snippet. Your head snapped to her direction, but your almost-retort was silenced with the way she roughly ruffled your tresses. " _Ahhh~hhh_ maybe having Captain Hitsugaya by your side really is the right thing. Even Grandma Hitsugaya managed to creep her way to your heart. Her? Living in her 'final days'? What an actress!" Matsumoto heaved a pleasant sigh. "That lady runs a fitness class five times a week. She won't be going anywhere for a _while_ , honey."

Having given up on defending your case any further, you rose to a full-stand and pinched the bridge of your nose. The promise was made, the ceremony done — nothing could be changed. Hell, it had happened so fast that you still couldn't absorb the reality of the situation. The ceremony wasn't even long. It consisted of both of you being dressed in regular attire, filling out a _ton_ of paperwork, and exchanging rings you'd bought in a rush along the way. To be _completely_ honest, though, the idea of being married to someone you actually **liked** wasn't something you were complaining about. Sure, it was abrupt, but at least your heart was happy that you'd been blessed with the hunk of your dreams. Yet an unsettling, inexplicable sensation remained. It plagued your thoughts and disrupted your regular focus.

As if Matsumoto could read your thoughts, she'd swung an arm around your shoulder and initiated a slow-paced walk around in the hallway. "Well, if Grandma Hitsugaya was so adamant in choosing _you_ , maybe she really does have faith that you and you alone are good for Captain Hitsugaya." Her speech had been followed by a hum. "But what surprises me is that he agreed to easily..."

_That_ was it. That was exactly what bothered you: why didn't Hitsugaya **disagree**? He had every reason to. He knew of you, but he didn't _know_ you. You were head of the defence department, he was a Captain of one of the squads: a worlds of a difference in lifestyle, and yet he had not once voiced something of rejection.

He was all sorts of wonderful in your eyes. Perhaps he did this because he valued his grandmother's happiness above all else. A trait that was admirable, even endearing, considering how contradicting it was to his reputation around Soul Society. You always knew he had a warm heart behind that short-tempered exterior of his.

"Oooo~ _ooo_ , maybe our Captain has liked our adorable [Name]-chan _all this time_ , too—"

" **Matsumoto**." It was a deeper voice that cut her speech, one that did not belong to either of you. It was a familiar baritone you became strangely embarrassed towards, your eyes hesitant in identifying the owner of such a voice. But they were a pair of cerulean eyes you found yourself being captivated by without fail, and you were left there staring like an idiot while Matsumoto pranced towards the captain. It was almost ethereal, the way his white tresses danced with the breeze. He remained leaned against the ledge, arms crossed, irritation clear in his voice at the sight of his vice-captain in a vicinity other than an office full of unfinished paperwork. "I don't recall it being your break." He commented with a quirked brow.

Matsumoto pursed her lips and jutted out her chest in a playfully childish manner. "C'mon, Captain, I was using my time wisely! A Vice-Captain is practically family, so I figured I'd get even closer with _your_ family." The wink that followed didn't phase the white-haired captain one bit. With a defeated sigh, Matsumoto grumbled and turned to offer you a wave in goodbye before disappearing from the scene.

_And suddenly it was awkward_. Or maybe you _thinking_ it was awkward was making it awkward and he was actually fine and you were the only one overreacting and **maybe** —

"[Name]."

"Yeah, uh—!" Your exclamation erupted from your lips unexpectedly, enough to silence the captain. You rubbed the nape of your neck. "...Sorry, I've just been — stressed."

Of course he wasn't convinced. Who the hell would be by such a pathetic excuse? But he was kind enough to just offer a nod. "...Take it easy. And rely on me. I'm not a stranger anymore, after all."

Goodness gracious, it was the subtlety in those words that painted your whole face in a bright crimson. You'd only dreamt of a situation like this. Yes, maybe the real thing was less cheesy than what your imagination manifested. But _man_ , the experience in real-life was inexplicable. Lost for words— and in fear of exhibiting a very unattractive, babbling mess of a front —you only flashed a toothy grin and lowered your gaze.

And what a _shame_ it was that you had missed the microscopic smile that crept at the corners of his lips.

Pushing himself away from the ledge and turning until the numeric symbol on his coat was in your view, he cleared his throat in order to voice what he had attempted to earlier. "I came here to let you know not to go home today."

You could only blink in confusion. "— wait, what? Not go home?"

A pause. And he cleared his throat once more. "I added another futon into my room at the barracks. _That's_ your new home."

...Oh.

_Oh._

See, following the wedding ceremony, you'd both returned to your respective homes and carried on routine like normal. _Duh_ , married couples lived together! But that obvious reality kinda slipped your mind.

You were pretty sure you could win a stiffness contest against a statue with the level of tension that constricted your muscles in that moment. Deaf to your ears was Hitsugaya's continued speech. The only thing that overpowered your auditory centers was the almost dangerously loud heartbeat. 

"—together and pack your things... ...[Name]?"

"Yeah, uh—!"

**_Why did it have to happen again—?!_**

"...So, I'll be here at the end of the day. We'll go home together." Before you could even utter a word of farewell, he'd disappeared immediately, leaving you to press your hands to the sides of your head. God, it felt like it was about to explode; the heaviness of happiness and embarrassment and fear and more happiness just...

Married life really was a rollercoaster.

Why you?

Out of every darn soul, why **you**?

Perhaps this wild ride would lead you to your answers. For now, it was time to sit back, maybe relax, and enjoy the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY TIMES I TRIED TO REWRITE THIS (゜-゜) this is the best i could come up with, i am so sorry if it's abrupt and choppy but man, how do you make a situation like this any less abrupt than it is bwahaha. pray that i don't butcher shiro-chan's character. 
> 
> anywho, i wanted to write somethin' a little silly. and also i wanted to write something bleach-related since my love for it has been rekindled. anyone else excited for the series' continuation, uwaaa!
> 
> please don't hesitate to offer constructive criticism. it's always appreciated, always loved. enjoy! (☆´3｀)


End file.
